


Different Universe, Same Personality: The Bonus Chapters

by orphan_account



Series: Different Universe [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carnival, Italy, M/M, il carnivale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will contain bonus chapters, drabbles and ficlets that I didn't include in the fic itself for various reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Universe, Same Personality: The Bonus Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> I know I barely mentioned _il Carnivale_ in the last chapter. It was because I couldn’t find a fitting way to include it without feeling like the chapter would drag on without moving forward.  
>  So instead, I give it to you here.

Once they were done sightseeing for the day, they went to various mask shops, starting with the one with the masks Shaun and Desmond would wear. Once they had purchased them, Shaun helped the class figure out which of them that fit the period of time as they went from store to store.  
At last – after having visited five different stores – they were pleased and started their return to the hotel.

As they arrived back at the hotel, Shaun told them they had two hours to get ready, and that the minute those two hours were up they would all meet back in the lobby.  
Of course, he could very well have said one hour, but he decided against it as it would give him an extra hour with Desmond.  
Some might say they were acting like teenagers in love or a newlywed couple, but Shaun just scoffs at them. They love each other, simple as that. 

When they got to their room, Shaun went over everything they had brought with them to make sure everything was still in perfect condition and that they hadn’t left anything behind.  
Desmond just lay back on the bed; Shaun had checked it three times since they had arrived, and still he hadn’t found anything missing. 

Ten minutes later Shaun had thoroughly checked it all (again), and found everything was how it was supposed to be.  
Desmond saw that Shaun was done checking and decided to stop his lover before he started checking it again.  
He patted the bed next to him and asked “How about that reward?”

***

An hour and fifty-nine minutes later, Shaun and Desmond were hurrying into their clothes and masks.

Eight minutes past six they were hurrying into the lobby to see the class all dressed up with masks on sitting on the various couches.  
All their masks covered all of their faces, but Shaun just knew they all wore smiles and smirks due to the fact that their usually so punctual teacher now was the one that was late.  
They all knew why he was late of course, but they didn’t comment on it to him as they loved him and didn’t want to cause him any trouble.  
Shaun knew as well that they would never say anything about it, so both parts pretended the class didn’t know it.

“Ready?” he asked them instead, and started leading the way as each student rose.  
He led the way to the harbour with Desmond in the back, making sure no one tried to wander off.  
Shaun trusted his class to stick to the rules, but one could never be too safe when it came to an environment like this where anyone could hide behind a mask and lure you away. 

Everyone had been given instructions on what to do if they got away from each other, if someone tried to take them away or if they noticed anything wrong.  
They were allowed to bring money, ID and their phones for safety and because they were heading out to eat once they got there.  
The school had reserved a table for them at a restaurant down by the square they would spend the evening. 

Dinner was delicious, and almost everyone tried different courses so that if anyone wanted a taste, they could share it. Shaun and Desmond split theirs between the two of them, not offering or accepting any offers of tasting the class’ foods.  
When they were done, they all declined the offers of desserts as they were excited about the carnival and full from the food they had just consumed.

They only walked a couple of minutes before they reached the square. Quite a lot of people were milling about already and there were a few benches free underneath the trees. Coloured poles, ribbons and flags decorated the place and music filled the air.

Grabbing Shaun’s hand, Desmond dragged him into the part of the square where other people danced and started swaying to the music.  
They were quickly followed by some of the students; Fred and George danced together, as did Jack and Molly and Carly and Neal.  
The rest of the students stood watching and laughing at the comical dances of Fred and George who were dressed up as jesters for the occasion. 

As the third melody began, Alyssa found the courage to ask Jill to dance, which she happily agreed to. Mike was soon pulled into dancing with the twins as Molly and Carly danced with each other and Jack and Neal were asked by two Italian girls.

After dancing five dances together in a row, Desmond took Shaun’s hand and led him into a walled-in garden at the side of the square to catch his breath.  
“Is it like you imagined?” the bartender asked the historian as they held each other.  
“No, it’s not,” he replied as he turned to look at the other man. “It’s better, because you’re here with me love. Nothing will ruin this trip for us, I swear it.”  
“Now, let’s return,” Shaun added as he looked at his pocket watch. “Still time for a couple more dances before the fireworks.”


End file.
